Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle apparatus equipped with an ABS unit (Antilock Brake System).
Background Information
A bicycle apparatus comprising an ABS unit is known. For example, a bicycle apparatus having an ABS unit is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2014/108235. In the bicycle apparatus of this publication, the ABS unit controls a braking force that is applied to a wheel of a bicycle.